L'épée d'Aapef
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: Attention : Univers alternatif. "Un jour, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de celle qu'il nommait "sa cousine", la mère de celle-ci le prend par le bras et lui marmonna des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. L'épée d'Aapef ? Elle seule pourra vaincre le mal et Harry est le seul qui peut la toucher. Il a été élu par son propriétaire, Aapef en personne.
1. Introduction

Humbles salutations,

Que votre âme fugueuse soit chérie, vous avez cliqué sur cette potterfiction.

L'épée d'Aapef est une histoire dans la quelle je laisse le fluide de mes idées découler comme il le sent et décide. Les personnages sont chamboulés, leur histoire modifié, des liens sont défaits dans la toile complexe de cette univers, pendant que des nouveaux sont noués, créant un _tout _nouveau et autre. Vous vous demander peut-être (Ah oui, ceci est une introduction, si mes propos ne vous intéresse pas (ce que je peux comprendre, je parle beaucoup et souvent pour me répéter) vous pouvez passer sans autre et essayer le premier chapitre intitulé :_ Dans le chaos des décombres_.) pourquoi est-ce que c'est pas Drago le héro, pourquoi j'ai pas fait ça ainsi ou comme ça. Mais je ne le sais pas moi-même, les choses viennent ainsi et restent ainsi. Dans l'épée d'Aapef vous vous serez peut-être un peu perdus, c'est pour cela que je vais mettre à jour un annexe qui détaille ce qu'on sait déjà sur les personnages selon les chapitres.

Vous rencontrerez un Harry aux pouvoirs bien étranges, entouré d'une famille aux points de vues changeants et tous différents des autres.

Si cela peut vous rassurer : Mes chapitres sont plus courts que d'habitude et j'ai déjà dix chapitres d'avance. Houra ! J'ai mes soeurs qui relisent mes histoires, l'une est plus enthousiaste, l'autre mitigée. Donc on verra bien ^^.

Titre : L'épée d'Aapef

Oeuvre original : La saga Harry Potter

Auteur : J.K Rowling.

Rien ne m'appartiens, si ce n'est mes nombreux OCs ; si vous souhaitez soudain emprunter un personnage(on sait jamais) faite le moi simplement savoir et je dirai oui avec plaisir.

Rating : T mais M par sécurité

**Résumé** : Si vous vous enfoncez dans l'eau d'un lac, votre corps peut vous paraître autre et difforme. Rajoutez une couche de brume sur la surface brillante et des cimes argentés. Fermez vos yeux et ouvrez de nouveau. Tout vous semble différent. Attention : Univers alternatif. Avec des _si_ on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille. C'est chose faite.

Gros bisous plein de bulles de cristaux.

Lien de l'image : .fr/parents/images/stories/minifp/articles/famille /conflits-familiaux/miroir_


	2. Dans le chaos des décombres

_1. Dans le chaos des décombres_

Date : 31 octobre 1981

Lily s'arrêta devant la maison en décombres, le coeur serré. C'était bien vrai... De la fumée s'échappait des poutres en feu et formaient ainsi de gros moutons noirs dans le ciel étoilé. Dans un bruissement sonore un homme apparut à ses côtés ; le jeune Black prit sa main et à deux ils s'enfoncèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. James gisait au milieu du couloir, les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond, mort. Lily s'écrasa à ses côtés et éclata en sanglots sourds, la bouche ouverte et les yeux remplis de larmes ..., il était mort. Sirius regarda longuement le corps de son ami et détourna le regard, s'engouffrant dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Le hurlement de peine de sa femme résonna dans toute la demeure, James était mort... Sirius s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Harry et l'ouvrit en grand, les murs étaient noircis et l'enfant, assis dans son berceau pleurait. Ambrose était affalée contre le lit de son fils, ses cheveux dorées masquant son visage éteint. Elle était morte ...

'Sh... Je suis là, ne pleure plus Harry, sh...' Sirius se pencha et récupéra son filleul qui émit un petit gémissement. Une cape noire posée sur le sol était la seule chose qui restait de Vous-Savez-Qui. Le parrain du Survivant remarqua une cicatrice sur le front du petit, ses yeux verts larmoyaient. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de la chambre, Sirius colla son filleul contre lui de manière à le protéger et dégaina sa baguette, pointant le torse de l'intrus. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, derrière Lily se tenait le frère d'Ambrose, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude. Le grand blond baissa les yeux, des larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues creuses, Ambrose n'était plus. Lily les yeux rougis s'avança dans la pièce.

'Je ne retrouve pas Isaac, il a disparu.' Sa voix se brisa, la rousse enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mari et pleura ses amis disparus. Sirius ferma les yeux retenant ses propres larmes et tendit Harry à Lily.

'Je vais voir où il peut être...' Sirius ferma la porte derrière lui, quand il lâcha la poignée, la plainte étouffée de Lucius lui parvint à ses oreilles se joignant à celle de Lily. Des larmes roulèrent alors sur ses joues, Sirius étouffa un sanglot et ouvrit la porte d'une petite chambre, des lettres rouges en bois avaient été clouées sur la porte à la peinture écaillée : **Isaac**. La chambre était en chaos, des habits divers de petites tailles recouvraient le sol et le berceau du dernier était renversé sur le sol, comme une bête éventrée. Aucune trace de l'enfant. Il quitta la pièce et courut en bas des escaliers pour s'engouffrer dans le salon, un autre homme apparemment entré depuis peu dans la maison, renversait la moitié du mobilier. Sirius pointa sa baguette sur le grand personnage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, celui-ci hurla de colère et donna un coup de pied dans un fauteuil qui se renversa. Il avança ainsi à la lumière clignotante du living.

'Remus ... ?'

L'ancien Maraudeur tourna son visage émacié vers son ami, ils se regardèrent longuement en silence, puis Remus partit dans la cuisine, Sirius le suivant de près.

'Remus, je crains qu'Isaac ait disparu.' Lupin s'arrêta devant la table et s'appuya contre celle-ci, ses épaules s'agitèrent au rythme de ses respirations saccadées. Une voix faible lui répondit :

'Et Ambrose ? Elle est aussi... morte ? Comme James ?' souffla Remus en se retournant vers Sirius, le visage blême.

'Je suis désolé. Ils sont tous morts, Harry a survécu ..., je crois que Tu-Sais-Qui est mort lui aussi.' Remus se laissa tomber sur un vieux fauteuil et fixa le vide, perdu.

'Et mon filleul est mort ? Ou on ne le retrouve plus ?' demanda Remus en reprenant contact visuel avec son ami.

Sirius secoua la tête. 'On ne le retrouve plus.' Des lumières blanches se reflétèrent dans la grande vitre du salon, des silhouettes noires se découpaient dans la nuit bleutée, des halos argentés illuminaient le bout de leurs baguettes. Sirius vit Lucius passer dans le couloir, Ambrose dans les bras et Lily juste derrière lui, avec Harry. Elle aida Malfoy à sortir de la maison, la nuit les accueillit d'une bise glaciale. Deux hommes se tenaient près de la clôture, eux aussi venus sauver leur proche respectif des décombres. Le plus grand d'entre eux, s'approcha de son petit frère, Lucius échangea un bref regard avec Romulus Malfoy puis déposa sa soeur sur le banc de la rue.

'Il me faudrait de l'aide pour porter James.' informa Lucius en détournant son regard du corps sans vie de la benjamine de sa famille et en s'attardant sur Romulus. Celui-ci hocha de la tête et les deux frères sortirent bientôt de la maison des Potter portant le corps de leur beau-frère. Sirius et Remus quittèrent à leur tour la demeure et à eux deux entreprirent d'éteindre le feu qui dévorait la bâtisse. Pour les moldus du village qui passait devant la maison des Potter elle semblait encore intacte, et aucunement détruite. En vie. L'aîné des Malfoy s'agenouilla devant le corps de sa soeur et entreprit de retirer ses cheveux dorés de son visage, il resta silencieux et ne pleura pas. Se contentant d'observer les traits délicats d'Ambrose. Lily avait dès l'arrivée de Romulus, expliqué la situation au frère aîné de James, qui était venu aussi vite que possible. Remus éteignit la dernière flamme dévoreuse et s'adossa contre le tronc d'un vieil arbre, levant les yeux vers la maison de son ami.

Ils étaient morts...

Harry s'endormit dans les bras de sa marraine, un doigt dans la bouche. Il n'allait jamais se rappeler de cette nuit.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a bien plu =).**


	3. Un nouveau foyer

**Bonjour ^^, voici donc le deuxième chapitre, où vous découvrirez en partie les changements que j'ai fait dans cet univers. **

**Je tiens à remercier N. pour ses corrections. Et Heinra pour son enthousiasme. **

2. _Un nouveau foyer_

Date : 31 octobre 1981, tard dans la nuit.

Harry loti dans les bras réconfortant de Lily respirait silencieusement, observant de ses grands yeux verts les personnes qui l'entouraient. Ils avaient déposé les corps de James et Ambrose dans la bibliothèque de Lucius et ils s'étaient installés dans le salon. Oubliant leurs possibles différents pour s'attarder sur le futur du Survivant. Remus se tenait devant le foyer du salon, les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui léchaient avidement les bûches - Sirius s'était lové au côté de sa femme, une petite fillette à peine plus âgée qu'Harry sur les genoux. Les frères Malfoy, livides, s'étaient installés aux côtés du frère de James. Ils étaient tous présents. Toute la famille qu'Harry possédait encore. La silhouette d'Andromeda se découpa dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle entra dans le salon et se positionna derrière son mari, plaçant ses mains pâles sur les épaules de Lucius.

'Je peux m'occuper de Merry si vous le souhaitez, je peux la coucher dans la chambre de Drago, Dobby est là pour garder un oeil sur les enfants.' informa la cousine de Sirius d'une voix contrôlée, celui-ci secoua sa tignasse brune et la remercia de sa voix étrangement faible. Il se redressa et déposant un petit baiser sur le front de sa fille la plaça dans les bras de la maîtresse de maison. Celle-ci tendit ses petits bras potelées en direction de son papa et émit une sorte de gazouillement. Andromeda quitta la pièce, avec la petite Black dans ses bras.

'Il faut décider... chez qui Harry vivra dans le futur.' commença Romulus de sa voix grave. 'Lequel d'entre-nous est le plus apte de s'en occuper et qui lui prodiguera une éducation acceptable et une sécurité nécessaire.' Il se racla la gorge. 'Ma soeur vous aurait tous confié son fils, je n'en doute pas et je suppose que mon beau-frère aurait fait de même, mais nous ne pouvons pas tous garder l'enfant.' Romulus réajusta sa queue de cheval et regarda l'assemblée, pensif. 'Qui serait d'accord d'accueillir Harry dans sa famille ? Sirius tu es son parrain et Lily sa marraine, Lucius et toi Nicolas vous êtes ses oncles. Remus, tu avais toute la confiance des Potter et toute l'affection de ma soeur.'

'Je pense pouvoir dire que nous sommes tous d'accord d'accueillir Harry dans notre famille ...' murmura Lily en regardant le petit garçon et en tortillant ses cheveux noirs. 'Mais qui peut se le permettre ?' Remus cessa de contempler le feu et se posa dans un fauteuil. 'J'accepterais volontiers Harry dans ma maison, mais vous êtes sa famille. Un enfant de plus ou un enfant de moins pour moi ne changerait rien, mais vous passez d'abord. James et Ambrose auraient certainement voulu qu'Harry grandisse parmi les siens.' Romulus approuva en silence. 'Nous sommes tous parents, nous avons chacun nos responsabilités. Accueillir Harry changera notre quotidien, il a survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il va rapidement être connu et c'est une charge à assumer en plus.' conclut le Malfoy. Sirius échangea un regard entendu avec sa femme et caressa à son tour la tête noire de son filleul. 'Nous sommes prêts à l'accueillir chez-nous, il aura toute la place qu'il lui faut à square Grimmaurd et nous nous en occuperions comme s'il s'agissait de notre propre fils.'

* * *

**Voilà, une petite review ? ^^ Le prochain chapitre : Faire-part, sera publié la semaine prochaine. Mercredi ou vendredi. Bises =) **


	4. Faire-part

3**. **_Faire-part_

**Faire-part de décès de la Gazette du Sorcier du 1 er novembre 1981**

Son frère : Nicolas Potter et son épouse Miléna Potter-Smith ainsi que leur fille Eve ;

Son fils : Harry Potter ;

Ses amis proches, alliés et sa famille ;

ont la tristesse de vous faire part du décès de :

James Potter (27 mars 1960-31 octobre 1981) décédé en protégeant les siens.

_Que ta route ne cesse de se dessiner. _

Ceci fait office de faire-part, la célébration aura lieu à Godric's Hollow le 3 novembre à 16:00 heures, pour plus d'informations, adressez-vous à Nicolas Potter ou Lucius Malfoy.

Ses frères : Romulus, Lucius Malfoy et leur compagne ;

Son fils : Harry Potter ;

Ses neveux : Abraxas, Dean et Draco Malfoy ;

Ses amis proches, alliés et sa famille ;

sont en pensées avec leur être cher disparu et vous font part de leur condoléance :

Ambrose Potter-Malfoy (31 octobre 1962-31 octobre 1981) nous a quitté en sauvant son enfant.

_On ne t'oubliera jamais. _

Ceci fait office de faire-part, la célébration aura lieu à Godric's Hollow le 3 novembre à 16:00 heures, pour plus d'informations, adressez-vous à Nicolas Potter ou Lucius Malfoy.

Son époux et son enfant ;

Sa soeur Andromeda Malfoy et sa famille ;

vous informe avec grande tristesse le décès de :

Narcissa née Black (1955-1981) nous a quitté après une longue lutte contre sa maladie.

* * *

**La dernière attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui p.1 ; colonne de droite. **

par Julia Lupin

_C'est avec tristesse que le monde des sorciers a appris le décès de James et Ambrose Potter, assassinés par Vous-Savez-Qui, la nuit dernière. Ce jeune couple vivait paisiblement dans un petit village de moldus et y élevaient leur deux fils. La famille était bien connue et fort appréciée. Nous ignorons la raison de cette attaque, mais elle semblait être destinée à leur fils aîné, Harry. _

_Au alentour de 10:00 du soir, un homme encapuchonné a été aperçu errant dans le quartier, il est entré dans la demeure des Potter et a commis le premier meurtre. C'est avec bravoure que James Potter a protégé sa femme et ses enfants au prix de sa vie, Vous-Savez-Qui l'a d'abord abattu et est monté à l'étage pour atteindre le petit Harry. La célèbre botaniste Ambrose Potter-Malfoy s'est interposée quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu attaquer son fils, elle fut touchée par le sortilège de mort. L'attaque de ce 31 octobre a peiné grand monde et le premier ministre a imposé une journée de deuil et de fête en l'honneur des Potter et pour fêter la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui. Le sort a apparemment ricoché et tué le maître des Ténèbres, l'infâme traître de notre monde. **suite page 29**_

**Première de couverture - Les fils Potter orphelins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu. **

par Rita Skeeter

_La rumeur ne cesse de s'amplifier depuis hier et en effet, elle est fondée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait plus partie de notre monde, la monde des sorciers peut de nouveau respirer, la guerre des sorciers s'achèvent aujourd'hui et espérons le à jamais. C'est hier, le jour d'Halloween, que Vous-Savez-Qui a été terrassé par un enfant, par le fils Potter. Harry James Potter à peine âgé d'un an a miraculeusement échappé au sortilège le plus impardonnable de tous ; du jamais vu. Nous ignorons comment expliquer ce phénomène, mais d'après l'illustre directeur de Poudlard, que je n'ai plus besoin de vous citer, tout cela a une explication qu'il souhaite néanmoins garder pour lui. C'est au prix de la vie de ses parents, que le petit Potter a survécu. Des attaques... **suite page 14**_

**Avis de recherche : Isaac Potter**

_Le benjamin de James et Ambrose Potter a disparu durant la nuit du 31 octobre, aucune trace de corps ou d'enlèvement n'a été retrouvé dans les décombres de la maison. L'enfant est âgé d'un mois, a les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons. Il a une tâche de naissance en forme d'haricot au bas du dos. _

_Si vous apercevez l'enfant, merci de prendre contact avec le secrétariat de la Gazette du Sorcier ou directement avec un membre de la famille Potter ou Malfoy. _

**Barty Croupton Jr. incarcéré pour être complice du meurtre des Potter **

par Rita Skeeter

_Nous sommes bien ébahis face à cette nouvelle qui secoue l'Angleterre, Barty Croupton Jr. a été arrêté et envoyé à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban, pour sa complicité avec Vous-Savez-Qui lors de l'assassinat des Potter. Cet ami des Potter devait protéger cette famille en gardant le lieu de leur maison secret. Nous découvrons avec horreur toute l'histoire de la célèbre famille Croupton … est-ce que l'éducation que lui a fourni son père y est pour quelque chose ? **suite page, 30 et 37. **_

* * *

_****_Merci au nouveau follower, j'apprécie =). Je publierai le chapitre 4 avant de partir en voyage. Chapitre 4 : La fuite des fervents


	5. La fuite des fervents

4. _La fuite des fervents_

Date : 1er novembre, 11 : 00.

La porte de la petite maison claqua bruyamment, Olympe leva les yeux de son seau rempli de pommes de terre épluchées, le demi-géant gratifia son épouse d'un triste sourire et ferma la porte avec fracas, en une enjambée il s'installa auprès de sa compagne.

'Quelque chose ne joue pas Rubeus ? Tu as l'air inquiet.' susurra la grande femme d'Hagrid en croisant ses longues jambes. Le barbu tendit ses deux grosses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle vers sa bien-aimée et serra tendrement celles, légèrement moins larges, de la française.

'Le maître est tombé, il a été tué.' informa Hagrid d'une voix soucieuse, il quitta le tabouret ainsi que les mains de sa belle et ferma les rideaux de la cuisine. 'Maintenant l'Ordre et les Aurores oseront se risquer chez-nous, ils vont certainement venir nous chercher. Ils savent que nous sommes les fervents serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui, ils souhaitent nous mettre sous les verrous depuis fort longtemps.' Hagrid verrouilla la porte de sa maison et posa ses yeux sombres sur le visage blême d'Olympe, le demi-géant était ému. 'On va devoir fuir, mon amour... nous cacher parmi nos semblables où partir pour la France.' Olympe posa le seau de pommes de terre sur le plancher et acquiesça de sa grande tête. 'Dans ce cas, il faut faire vite. Prend le nécessaire de tes affaires et mets-les dans un sac. Je vais m'occuper du reste.' La géante ouvrit la porte menant à une petite pièce et retira un grand sac de voyage d'une armoire, ses mains tremblaient.

Hagrid se glissa difficilement dans la chambre, il enlaça son épouse et déposa un baiser humide sur les lèvres rouges d'Olympe. 'Tout ira bien, mon amour. Je te le promets, je vais nous protéger.' Olympe secoua sa tête et caressa le visage d'Hagrid. 'Je te fais confiance.' Puis elle continua d'emballer leurs affaires. Hagrid ferma son grand sac à dos et retira son arbalète du mur et fit signe à son chien, Crockdur, de le suivre à la sortie arrière de la maison. Olympe le rejoignit peu après, un énorme sac sur le dos et un petit trésor entouré d'un linceul dans ses bras. Rubeus se retourna une dernière fois pour observer sa maison et rattrapa sa femme qui s'était déjà bien enfoncée dans la forêt, leur enfant dans les bras, le chien à ses côtés.

Maintenant, ils étaient fugitifs.

* * *

**Merci au nouveau follower, c'est cool ! Je vous laisse donc avec ce petit chapitre (le prochain sera plus long et publié plus tard) et oui, je m'envole dans le lieu de naissance d'Harry Potter, en espérant revenir avec un gentil lord anglais. Ou anglais tout court :p. D'ici-là, toute mon amitié braves gens. Une petite review ? Vos premières impressions ? Choc ? Incompréhension, mes deux soeurs m'ont gueulé dessus quand elles ont lu ce chapitre... mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop. **

**Sur ce, good bye ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Visite à l'hôpital. **


	6. Visite à l'hôpital

** Et voilà, je suis de retour. Merci pour ceux qui ont rejoint l'aventure. ;) **

* * *

**5. **_Visite à l'hôpital_

Date : Premier novembre, 1981

Tom se glissa dans la chambre d'hôpital, son coeur de vieil homme battant trop rapidement, l'inquiétude l'angoissait ... Elle dormait dans son lit presque trop grand, les poings serrés et le visage figé dans une grimace de douleur. Quand il se posa sur le siège de la chambre, sa femme ouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières, pour s'acclimater à la lumière ambiante. La main parcourue de veines de la malade se tendit vers celle tremblante de son époux, il l'attrapa délicatement et frictionna légèrement les longs doigts glacés entre ses paumes chaudes.

'Tu es là depuis longtemps ?' La voix de son épouse était faible et étouffée, la voix d'une malade.

'À peine quelques secondes, le temps que je m'installe, comment te sens-tu ?'

Minerva se frotta les yeux et se redressa avec peine, faisant glisser son énorme duvet ; Tom replaça rapidement la couverture et de ses yeux sombres détailla le visage fatiguée de son épouse.

'Un peu faible, mais le guérisseur m'a promis que je m'en sortirai. Et toi, tout va comme tu le souhaiterais, tu m'as l'air inhabituellement inquiet.' Jedusor baissa un peu la tête et respira profondément; ses cheveux foncés tirant sur le gris recouvraient son front, cachant les nouvelles rides de souci qui s'y étaient dessinés.

'Wurianval a été vaincu par le fils aîné des Potter.' commença le directeur de Poudlard, en cessant de jouer avec les doigts osseux de Minerva.

'Par Harry ? Mais ... c'est un enfant.'

'Je sais et je doutes grandement qu'il soit vraiment "mort", on parle tout de même d'un dès mages les plus puissants de notre époque. Mais, pour l'instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu.' murmura Jedusor pour ne pas être entendu par les passants du couloir. 'Je..., Minerva..., les Potter y ont laissé leur vie.' La directrice de la maison de Gryffondor cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes, elle entre-ouvrit ses lèvres sèches le temps d'un souffle et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux qu'elle avait amené à elle. Tom posa sa longue main sur son épaule recouverte d'un châle au motif écossais, il la caressa dans un signe de réconfort. 'Je suis désolé, chérie.'

Madame Jedusor retira son visage fatiguée de ses genoux, ses yeux larmoyants se rougirent lentement. 'Toute la famille ? James, Ambrose et les enfants ? Comment cela se fait-il, tu ne les avais point protégé...?' Tom grimaça, il avait reconnu une pointe de reproche entre les pleurs de sa femme. Etait-il responsable de leur mort ? Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question qui le tourmentait. Mais, il savait une chose : jamais il ne s'en était autant voulu de ne pas avoir mieux protégé ses partisans. Ses amis.

'Harry a survécu par miracle. Une très grande magie court dans les veines de cet enfant; quelque chose que Wurianval ne veut pas comprendre. Quelque chose que moi-même, je ne comprends qu'en partie. Seule la partie immergée de l'iceberg m'est accessible ; il s'agit d'une magie trop longtemps refoulée ...' Jedusor cessa de parler le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées puis il reprit avec tristesse. 'Isaac, a par contre disparu. S'il n'est pas mort alors il est entre les mains de l'ennemi.'

'Sommes-nous en sécurité maintenant, est-ce que la mort des Potter n'a pas été un vain sacrifice ; le monde est-il toujours en danger ? Tom ?' Son épouse frotta ses yeux et du coin de la couverture tamponna les larmes qui troublaient sa vue. Recouvrant rapidement son calme légendaire.

Jedusor resta coi. Comment pouvait-il être certain d'une telle chose ? 'J'aurai pu être celui qui prenait tout les mauvais choix ...' murmura le vieil homme. Personne ne pouvait dire si le monde était en sécurité ; mieux valait-il être pessimiste en ce qui concerne la disparition du mage noir. Il se contenta de se lever lentement et de se positionner devant la fenêtre de la chambre, des piétons les uns plus différents des autres foulaient le béton glacial de la ruelle, n'échangeant aucun regard et aucune politesse. Ils avançaient droits, zigzagant de temps à autre pour éviter de bousculer un individu qui prenait trop de place sur la voie publique. Un couple, une petite brune dans les bras et un enfant dans une poussette, s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine illuminée d'une bibliothèque. Le père approcha sa fille de la vitre, elle y posa ses mains recouvertes de deux moufles rouges et colla le bout de son nez rose sur la glace.

'Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, Minerva. Parce que je ne connais pas la réponse. En revanche, je peux te dire qu'Harry sera en sécurité et aimé. Et sur ce je rajouterai : qu'un enfant heureux vaut mieux qu'un enfant malheureux.' Le directeur se retourna, les bras dans le dos et sourit tristement à sa compagne.

'Tu en as d'autre comme ça ?' demanda une femme au seuil de la chambre ; elle sourit à Jedusor et entra dans la pièce. Elle était fine et grande, de longs cheveux sombres retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux noirs brillaient de malice ; elle dénoua l'énorme écharpe qui entourait son frêle cou, dévoilant un médaillon argenté à la lumière de la pièce. Elle plia rapidement l'écharpe aux motifs élaborés et la posa sur le dossier du siège où s'était installé, il y a quelques minutes de cela, son père. 'Comment vas-tu maman ? Ton traitement avance ?' Elle se pencha vers le professeur Jedusor et lui fit une bise sur le front. Elle caressa brièvement les cheveux de sa mère et en quelques pas rejoignit son père et l'enlaça furtivement.

'J'espère quitter cet hôpital le plus rapidement possible, que je puisse reprendre mon enseignement ... Mes classes me manqueraient presque à la longue.' répondit Minerva à la question de sa fille unique. 'Tu n'es pas venue avec ma petite-fille et mon beau-fils ? Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu leur joyeux visage.'

Bellatrix regarda dans le couloir, semblant avoir remarqué quelqu'un de sa connaissance, puis s'installa aux côtés de sa mère, sur le lit d'hôpital. 'Il ne devrait pas tarder, Rodolphus est parti acheter un jus pour la petite.' Elle échangea un long regard entendu avec son père ; il l'avait aussi vu. Dans le couloir. Un homme qui n'aurait pas dû être là, ni même de ce monde. 'Alors, Wurianval a temporairement disparu ? C'est une bonne chose pour les sorciers, ils ont besoin de reprendre leur souffle après ces longs mois de terreurs.' Bellatrix prit un bouquin qui reposait sur la table de nuit et commença à feuilleter quelques pages du roman. 'Déjà lu et je n'ai pas aimé.' commenta la jeune madame Lestrange en remettant le livre à sa place.

'Chérie, je suis navré pour ton amie. Je sais que tu appréciais beaucoup Ambrose.' Tom, compatissant, reconnu un rictus refoulé sur le visage de sa fille.

Bellatrix haussa des épaules puis hocha de la tête. 'Merci, papa. Mais tout le monde meurt un jour où l'autre. Je serais rapidement faire mon deuil, ce qui me désole le plus c'est la disparition d'Isaac. J'espère qu'il n'a pas définitivement disparu.' Un homme aux épaules larges toqua à la porte blanche de la chambre 221, Rodolphus la barbe bien taillée, le sourire affiché au visage, entra dans la pièce, une petite enfant dans les bras en train de siroter son jus de fruit.

'Rodolphus ! Comment vas-tu ?' Jedusor s'approcha de son beau-fils et échangea une poignée de mains avec le grand sorcier. Celui-ci sourit au célèbre Jedusor et déposa la petite fille aux cheveux châtains et épais sur le lit de sa belle-mère. La petite avança à quatre pattes dans le grand lit et s'installa sur les genoux de sa grand-mère.

'On ne peut mieux, Tom. J'ai, comme vous me l'avez suggéré, annulé les cours du jour dans tout Poudlard. Ils reprendront demain. Les élèves qui le souhaitaient ont pu fêter la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui avec leur proche. Tout ce passe bien, Rusard et quelques membres du corps enseignant s'occupent des élèves qui sont restés. Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Cela fait quelques semaines déjà que vous êtes parti en voyage, Poudlard est en manque de son directeur.' Rodolphus prit la main de sa femme.

Jedusor esquissa un sourire. 'Son directeur sera bientôt de retour ; si tu veux rassurer les élèves. Comment va les différentes maisons ? Est-ce qu'il y a toujours des tensions ? J'ai conscience d'avoir quitté l'établissement dans un moment difficile, mais la société avait besoin de moi.' Tom cessa de sourire, prenant conscience des paroles qu'il venait de proférer, pouvait-il dire que la société avait besoin de lui ? N'étai-ce point prétentieux ? Il n'était pas si grand, pas si sage ... et il aurait fallu de peu de choses pour qu'il ne soit quelqu'un de bon. Et il n'était pas entièrement bon. La réponse de Rodolphus le coupa dans son élan de réflexion.

'Evidemment, les maisons habituelles connaissent diverses tensions et peinent à s'accepter tels qu'ils sont. Alors que nous savons bien qu'ils ont plus de ressemblances que de différences, je suppose que les plus éclairés d'entre eux le savent et chérissent cette connaissance acquise. Ils font fi de leur points communs pour l'instant. Espérons que la défaite de la magie noire nouera de nouveaux liens entre les sorciers. Peu importe la valeur de leur sang.' Le professeur Lestrange détourna ses yeux clairs de son beau-père et jeta un regard désapprobateur à sa fille. 'Hermione, tu es en train de déchirer les pages du livre de grand-maman, fais plus attention !' La voix grave et mélodieuse du Serpentard était teinté d'une nuance agréable d'autorité, sa fille baissa les yeux et marmonna un petit pardon en levant ses pupilles noisettes vers Minerva. Celle-ci afficha un sourire maternel et lui caressa la tête en signe de pardon.

Bellatrix regarda sa fille avec affection et déposa le livre aux pages cornées sur la table de chevet. 'Tu es bien ma fille, tu reconnais les mauvais livres sans même les avoir lu.' Rodolphus secoua sa tignasse brune et soupira le plus discrètement possible.

'Très bien. Merci pour ton rapport, ah oui, encore une dernière question : Linna a-t-elle accouché ?' Jedusor faisait ici référence à une élève de dernière année qui était récemment entrée dans son dernier mois de grossesse ; il connaissait bien son frère aîné. Rodolphus tiqua à l'énonciation du prénom de l'élève de Serpentard. 'La soeur de Black ? Celle qui s'est amouraché du nouveau professeur de potions ...'

Bellatrix foudroya son époux du regard, elle n'appréciait pas le ton qu'empruntait son conjoint quand il parlait de Severus. 'Chéri ...' Elle l'avait soufflé entre ses dents, amère.

Lestrange fronça les sourcils. 'Elle a mis au monde une petite fille, ce matin. L'enfant et la mère vont bien. Pomfresh s'est très bien occupée d'elle et le jeune père, malgré mon agacement envers sa personne, était remarquable. Présent du début à la fin.'

'Tu t'en remets toujours pas qu'il n'ait pas été viré de Poudlard après avoir mis la soeur à Sirius enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? Entant que professeur ça t'a choqué, comme tout le monde, je supposes...' commença Bellatrix, elle quitta le lit de sa mère et enlaça son époux et murmura ceci, de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. 'Tu as le droit d'être en colère, mais tu n'es pas assez fou pour ne trouver leur histoire romantique ? Non ? Je te rappelles que nous avons la même différence d'âge que les deux. Être fâché c'est normal, tu es humain après tout et ce ne serait pas rigolo si on ne pouvait plus mal se comporter, non ?' Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son époux et caressa sa barbe dur du bout des doigts.

Hermione émit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un rire et cacha son visage dans le duvet, laissant ses cheveux innombrables inonder la couverture blanche. Bellatrix sourit et souleva sa petite.

'Maman, papa ; je crois qu'il est temps qu'on s'éclipse. Bonne nuit !' La fille du directeur et l'adjoint-directrice de Poudlard quitta la chambre d'hôpital après avoir affectueusement embrassé ses parents.

Jedusor s'installa aux côtés de sa femme et se colla contre elle, de manière à pouvoir l'enlacer sans lui faire mal. Minerva et Tom restèrent ainsi un moment, leurs poumons se soulevant au même rythme.

'Tu crois que Severus a réellement cessé d'adhérer à Wurianval ?' murmura la sorcière, inquiète à l'idée que ce jeune père était hors du bon chemin.

'Je ne pourrais te le dire. Mais j'espère qu'il suivra le chemin de la raison et du coeur. Linna est quelqu'un de réfléchi et elle parcoure la bonne voie aux côtés de son frère. Peut-être que Rogue les a rejoint en se liant à elle.'

'Je prie pour que ce soit le cas ...'

* * *

**Et voilà, une review ? ^^ Prochain chapitre : La réunion sous le sureau**


	7. La réunion sous le sureau

**Hello, me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. J'ai consciemment vieilli Tonks, qui est normalement né en 1973 et aurait donc 9 ans.**

* * *

**6. **_La réunion sous le sureau_

Date : 1982, mars.

Le comité de Mangemorts qui s'était réuni en cette soirée de printemps avait été blessé dans leurs rangs, apparemment beaucoup de fidèles n'étaient pas venus à la réunion ; certains avaient fui, d'autres avaient été arrêtés et quelques uns, les plus fervents ou les plus effrayés, avaient pointé le bout de leur cape dans la forêt du rendez-vous. Le bras droit de Wurianval, le visage scarifié, s'installa sous un sureau qui bourgeoyait ; d'autres fervents lançaient des sorts de protections dans un périmètre préalablement délimité. Il fallait éviter toute visite imprévue. Les fidèles présents qui avaient répondu à l'appel pouvaient admirer l'immense arbre qui montait vers le ciel couvert ; ses branches longues et torturées étaient recouvertes de bourgeons qui s'ouvraient légèrement et le tronc fort et noir de l'arbre s'était déchiré en deux, ne brisant juste pas l'arbre de tout son long. Certainement un coup de foudre. Des perles de sang doré s'étaient figées sur l'écorce mutilée, se solidifiant avec le temps. Le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa main vers le ciel pour intimer le silence à ses hommes ; de son œil bleu il balaya les fidèles, les scannant. Le silence devint pesant. Certains Mangemorts lui paraissaient bien pâles, d'autres se portaient bien, l'un d'entre eux se balançait sur ses deux jambes : nerveux ? impatient ? Les plus fidèles fixaient le chef de l'assemblée sans trembler ; il allait sûrement arranger les choses pour eux, les moins fervents n'osaient regarder l'homme qui les jugeait de son œil-qui-voyait-tout. Un œil fou.

Le moment de prendre la parole arriva finalement. Il s'éclaircit la voix et s'appuya contre un morceau de bois qu'il utilisait comme canne, celle-ci était certainement aussi tordue et informe que lui, après un moment de silence, il s'éclaircit la voix une seconde fois :

'Mes amis …' commença Fol-Œil, affichant un sourire tordu, sa voix peu importe l'intonation qu'il voulait lui attribuer n'était qu'un grognement sourd et mauvais. 'Chers fidèles de notre Seigneur Lord Wurianval ! Ou Mangemorts, comme la société se plait à nous appeler.' Des rires graves s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée. Maugrey leva sa main tuméfiée, imposant le silence en une fraction de secondes. Il était très respecté et craint. 'Mes amis …, vous vous demandez certainement pour quelle diantre raison nous ne nous retrouvons que maintenant ? Après ses six longs mois depuis la disparition de notre Maître. Certains le savent pour l'avoir vécu, nous sommes inlassablement poursuivis par les Aurors et autres braves sorciers, qui prônent leur justice et une vengeance mal cachée. Ces rejetons de Troll désirent nous mettre en prison, nous faire payer nos actes terroristes ! Mes pauvres amis, ils ne nous auront pas aussi facilement ; je vous laisse imaginer la joie qui palpite dans mon cœur quand je vois un tel nombre de mes frères et sœurs réunis en ce soir de printemps. Ici pour la même cause ! Quelques imbéciles heureux font courir de vils rumeurs, certains d'entre vous auraient peur, certains seraient des lâches. Mais grand Dieu ! Jamais je ne croirais de telles inepties … Aucun véritable fervent ne ferait une telle chose : car le courage dicte nos choix et la loyauté envers nos idéaux et notre Seigneur ne connaît ni crainte ni peur. Ceux qui ont peur … ceux qui sont lâches, ne font pas partie de ceux que j'appelle mes frères, mes sœurs, mes amis, mes compagnons. Et je n'ai pas grand intérêt de tels individus, donc par la barbe très Sainte de Merlin, j'ai démenti les rumeurs et je l'ai hurlé bien fort à ceux qui m'ont fait part de leur doute : il n'y a PAS de Mangemorts faibles et lâches parmi nos rangs ; ceux qui le sont ne méritent plus d'être nommé Mangemorts. Avant de nous débarrasser de ceux-ci, sans aucune effusion de violences ou de sorts à la teinte verte, je souhaiterais vous parler de la raison de cette réunion. Si Wurianval a disparu, ce n'est pas le cas de ses idées et de notre foi inébranlable en vers celles-ci. N'est-ce pas ?' L'attroupement affirma bruyamment les propos de Maugrey. Le Traître, le visage caché dans l'ombre de son capuchon, hocha vigoureusement de sa tête et planta son regard dans celui de Fol-Œil, qui afficha un sourire satisfait. Il changea sa canne de bras, reposant ainsi son épaule endolori, puis il pointa sa baguette sur les fervents et les illumina d'une douce lumière blanche. Sa voix devint un grognement plus profond et âcre, un mélange gluant et noir de mépris et de haine. 'Maintenant que ceux qui autrefois se considéraient comme faisant partie des nôtres mais qui ont décidé de revenir à leur vie d'antan, morne et triste … avancent devant moi. Ne craignez pas ma colère … je sais me contrôler devant des gens que j'appelais jadis mes _amis_.'

Quatre individus tremblant avancèrent doucement au devant de leur juge. (Plus tard ils seront surnommés Ceux-qui-avaient-osé, mais vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt.) L'un d'eux, un grand homme au visage basané, un anneau doré à l'oreille, regarda en arrière et échangea un long regard avec une femme au ventre rebondi et aux cheveux colorés qui semblait être la proie faible d'un combat intérieur acharné. Les fidèles qui faisaient face au lâche purent observer le regard suppliant de l'homme et celui torturé de la femme. Puis, avec la plus grande peine du monde, elle posa un pied hors des rangs et se tint aux côtés du sorcier au teint d'ébène. Ils se tinrent alors la main. Les fidèles crurent que Maugrey allait foudroyer la femme de rage et de déception. Sa protégée se risqua à croiser le regard noir du bras droit, elle frissonna. L'œil bleu tourna rageusement dans son orbite puis il passa du sorcier à sa protégée plusieurs fois à la suite.

'Très bien !' Sa voix résonna comme le tonnerre. Il s'approcha des cinq lâches, descendant de la racine noueuse sur laquelle il se tenait l'instant d'avant. D'un geste large, il désigna les individus aux fervents qui restaient. 'Voici donc ceux qu'autrefois vous nommiez _amis_.' D'un pas clopinant et lourd, il se plaça au bout de la rangée, devant sa protégée. 'Nymphadora, pour l'instant Tonks, une souillure profonde a tailladé mon cœur, jeune fille.' Maugrey attrapa la baguette de la fille qu'il autrefois aimait comme son propre enfant, il la leva vers le ciel et d'un geste brusque la brisa net en deux. Il jeta avec hargne la baguette brisée dans le feu qu'il avait allumé à cet effet. Les flammes se tintèrent alors de violets et de roses, quelques étincelles s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Elle émit un dernier sifflement strident. Tonks éclata alors en sanglots. 'Pas ma baguette ! Pas ma baguette …' Elle fit un geste brusque en la direction de Maugrey, comme pour le frapper, mais son fiancé la retint. Fol-Œil sourit et attrapa alors la baguette du fiancé. 'Kingsley Shacklebot, un de nos meilleurs éléments, apparemment nous nous étions trompés sur ton compte.' Il brisa alors sa baguette, répétant le même schéma que pour Tonks ; ainsi périt la baguette dans des flammes avides de bois. Maugrey se pencha vers Shacklebolt et lui murmura quelque chose que seul lui pouvait entendre. Puis le bras-droit passa directement au suivant. 'Mh, est-ce que je devrais m'étonner de te voir ici ?' La foule éclata de rire, étouffant ainsi les pleurs d'une femme parmi les fidèles. Pleurait-elle le départ des déserteurs ? Pleurait-elle son manque de courage ? Personne ne pouvait le dire, mais elle était inconsolable. Maugrey brisa une nouvelle baguette. 'Lucius Malfoy, adieu fiente de dragon.' L'oncle d'Harry regarda sa baguette bien-aimée périr dans le feu d'un regard froid, pour lui Maugrey représentait à présent tout ce qu'il haïssait. Fol-Œil se figea dans sa procédure et fit un clin d'œil à la femme en tailleur, légèrement rondelette. 'Dolores Jane, feu Ombrage, est-ce donc la mort de ton époux qui te fait changer de camp ? Il n'était pas très puissant, certains d'entre-nous regrettent sa mort mais nous ne te regretterons pas.' Crac. Ombrage fusilla le serviteur de Vous-Savez-Qui du regard, cette femme était plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air, Maugrey venait de se faire une ennemie à vie. Il se figea finalement face au dernier fugitif, le moins ardent à ses yeux et le plus lâche dans son esprit. Il se fut rapidement débarrassé de sa baguette, la brisant avec une certaine satisfaction. 'Lord Wurianval serait déçu mon _petit_, s'il avait appris que tu nous quittais.' 'Sa déception ne me concerne guère. Je reprends ma vie entre mes mains.' Fol-Œil le fixa avec son œil fou et éclata de rire. 'Tu me plaisais Severus. C'est dommage … J'espère que tu t'en sortiras.'

Fol-Œil se hissa une nouvelle fois à sa place, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux déserteurs alignés devant lui, dos aux Mangemorts.

'J'ai promis que je n'allais pas vous tuer. Et personne n'aura l'obligation de le faire s'ils vous croisent. Mais vous avez à présent quinze minutes pour fuir. Après cela, nos hommes auront une heure pour vous tuer, obligatoire !' précisa-t-il un rictus mauvais barrant sur son visage. 'Une heure où ils vous chasseront, ce temps écoulé ils auront le libre choix de cesser la chasse ou de la continuer. Je profiterai des quinze minutes d'avance, pour leur parler du futur de notre grande famille. Avant cela, pour éviter toute trahison ou rébellion de la part de nos exilés … si vous parlez une seule fois de ceux qui se trouvent parmi nos rangs, peu importe si c'est une seule personne d'entre vous, nous irons tuer vous cinq ainsi que la personne la plus chère à votre cœur. Que ce soit enfant ou conjoint. Maintenant retournez-vous et regardez les gens en face de vous, vous allez vous rappeler de leur visage. Mais vous oublierez leur prénom, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de vous le dévoiler. Si vous décidez soudainement de décrire les visages dont vous vous souvenez vous perdrez vos mots et vos mains seront incapables de dessiner quoique ce soit. Sauf si, ils se présentent délibérément à vous, dans ce cas : le danger qu'ils encourront sera de leur faute seule. ' Les fuyards se retournèrent alors et balayèrent l'assemblée du regard. Un sourire que personne ne put voir se dessina sur le visage ombré du Traître, aucun des cinq ne se souviendra de sa présence dans ce groupe. Tant mieux. Maugrey baguette pointée sur ses cibles, lança le dit sortilège. Ils se retournèrent vers Fol-Œil et il exécuta une dernière fois le sortilège. Il posa alors son œil bleu sur Nymphadora, l'émotion qui se reflétait dans son globe vitreux était indéchiffrable.

'Vous avez quinze minutes pour fuir. Partez. '

Ils quittèrent avec rapidité la zone protégée par les sortilèges et se retrouvèrent à l'air libre de la forêt, parmi le chant feutré du vent et les promesses d'amour des rapaces nocturnes. Le voile de la nuit avait déjà partiellement recouvert le toit céleste, quelques gros nuages sombres s'étiraient en longueur dans le ciel, le recouvrant avec une rapidité étonnante.

Ils se regardèrent brièvement, se rappelant de leur visage réciproque mais sans véritablement savoir qui ils étaient vis-à-vis de l'autre.

'Severus Rogue.'

'Lucius Malfoy.'

'Kingsley Shacklebot.'

'Dolores Ombrage.'

'Nymphadora Tonks, bientôt Shacklebot …'

Le dégradé d'iris qu'étaient leurs yeux semblèrent s'éclaircir en une fraction de seconde. Ils se souvenaient. Les déserteurs échangèrent une rapide poignée de mains, enfin libérés.

'Bonne chance, j'espère qu'on se reverra.' murmura Tonks en enlaçant Rogue de ses bras frêles.

'Ne doute pas, Nymphadora, on s'en sortira merveilleusement. J'ai hâte de pouvoir vivre nos retrouvailles. ' Severus échangea un regard entendu avec Lucius. Ils avaient choisi la même destination.

Kingsley attrapa le bras de sa belle, l'inquiétude déformait ses traits habituellement réguliers ; l'homme pourtant si sûr et fort, doutait et avait peur. Tonks posa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son amant. ' Merci, sans toi, jamais je n'aurai osé. Je t'aime …' Le couple disparut dans un tourbillon coloré, ils avaient transplané, dans un endroit, il fallait l'espérer, sûr. Dans un bruit sonore, Ombrage disparut à son tour, se réfugiant on ne sait où. Néanmoins en sécurité.

Severus et Lucius se matérialisèrent en même temps devant une rangée d'immeubles parmi lesquels se cachait le square Grimmaurd.

'Tu ne crois pas que ce sera le premier endroit où ils iront te chercher ? Certains savent que tu entretiens une relation avec Linna …' murmura Lucius, pendant que la porte et les murs briqués du square apparaissaient lentement devant eux.

'J'y ai pensé. Mais, quiconque ne connaît pas cette maison, ne peut s'y rendre. N'est-ce pas ? C'est le système qu'utilise Sirius pour protéger sa famille de nous ? Je veux dire …, des Mangemorts. Et c'est ici que Linna est venu pour ce week-end que lui a accordé Jedusor. Je veux être auprès d'elle.' Rogue paraissait d'être d'une humeur massacrante et c'est avec un soupir profond qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure des Black. Accueilli par Lily, un vieux tablier fleuri noué sur ses hanches.

'Severus ? Lucius … ?' Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule du couloir, Sirius se pointa en haut des escaliers de l'étage, lui-même surpris. L'homme sauta presque en bas des escaliers, arrachant une grimace agacée à Rogue et un cri étouffé de son épouse. 'Fais plus ça…' réprimanda doucement la rousse.

'Que se passe-t-il ? Vous m'avez l'air… encore plus anormal que d'habitude. Je vous demanderai de pas parler trop fort, ma mère dort dans la chambre d'à côté.' Sirius invita ses invités surprises dans le salon, l'âtre de la cheminée éclairait la pièce d'une lueur rougeoyante. Un elfe de maison, une ignoble créature au visage difforme, s'avança alors vers les Serpentards, un plateau d'argent inondé de biscuits et deux tasses de thé bouillantes.

'Merci Kreatur.' Lily sourit à l'elfe de maison, qui après avoir déposé le plateau sur la table basse partit en grommelant une quelconque insulte de la façon la plus silencieuse possible. Lily l'ignora et se retourna, ses yeux verts pétillants, vers son ami. 'Alors Sev …, tu ne devais pas venir voir Linna il me semble ? D'ailleurs…, désolée, je suis un peu malpolie, tu veux que j'aille la réveiller ? Elle sera très heureuse de te voir !' Elle s'apprêta à se lever quand Severus lui fit signe de rester assis.

'Tu n'as pas besoin de la chercher. Il ne faut pas l'inquiéter.' Le jeune professeur pensa à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet, il savait que Sirius le haïssait pour être un Mangemort et qu'il ne voyait pas Lucius d'un bon œil non plus. Lily, elle n'approuvait pas ses choix non plus, mais elle avait tenu à garder son amitié pour Rogue. Lucius lui fit signe de dévoiler la raison de leur venue, il haussa des épaules en murmurant un : 'Il faut bien les mettre au courant.'.

Rogue prit son courage à deux mains.

'Nous avons quitté les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et dans cinq minutes, ils auront une heure pour nous tuer, après ils feront ce qu'ils veulent de nous.'

Lily étouffa un juron, Sirius ne se permit pas de taire son étonnement et lâcha un gros juron bien corsé. 'Hé bien, mon futur beau-frère et, toi, oncle de mon filleul. Je préfère vous savoir ici que dehors en train de risquer votre vie.' marmonna Black, à moitié convaincu.

La réunion des fervents près du sureau prit fin au même moment, Maugrey resta alors seul dans le bosquet qu'ils avaient occupé juste avant. Il se posa sur une grosse racine noueuse et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Il avait ordonné une mise à mort. Mais… et cela il l'ignorait, la plupart des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui qui avaient répondu présent, transplanèrent. Non pour rechercher les fugitifs. Mais pour rejoindre leur foyer. Seul cinq d'entre eux étaient partis à la chasse.

Quatre furent tués par Kingsley, qui avait "emprunté" une baguette à un passant sorcier, il protégea Nymphadora, toute la nuit. Le dernier disparut dans la nature, on ne sait où.

* * *

**Et voilà, une review ? ^^ Prochain chapitre : Le Serpent sous la blanche pierre**


	8. Annexes

Annexes :

Chapitre 1 :

_Sirius _est marié à Lily, on ignore s'ils ont des enfants. Son filleul est Harry. On ignore si il a des frères/soeurs.

_Lily _est mariée à Sirius, on ignore s'ils ont des enfants. Son filleul est Harry. On ignore si elle a des frères/soeurs.

_Harry _est le fils de James et Ambrose. Il a un frère Isaac, plus jeune que lui.

_Lucius_ est le grand frère d'Ambrose et le petit frère de Romulus.

_Romulus _est le grand frère de Lucius et d'Ambrose.

_? _est la deuxième personne apparut en même temps que Romulus, on ignore qui elle. Mais sûrement un proche.

_Remus _est le parrain d'Isaac. On ignore s'il a des enfants et s'il est marié

_Ambrose (morte) _est mariée à James, ils ont deux fils : Harry et Isaac.

_James (mort) _est marié à Ambrose, ils ont deux fils : Harry et Isaac.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sirius et Lily sont toujours mariés et ont une fille : Merry.

Romulus est apparemment père.

Le frère de James s'appelle Nicolas, il est apparemment père.

Lucius est marié à Andromeda(habituellement la mère de Tonks), ils ont un fils : Drago. Andromeda est la cousine de Sirius.

Remus est peut-être père.


End file.
